War
by Vendona
Summary: This explains how War came to the world. Warning this is my first fan fiction so it might cause cancer.
1. Rise of Him

**War**

 **After Nightmare Moon celebration, a large beam shot down from the sky, destroying that communist village. Five days later, the large table in the Castle of Friendship rang for a strange symbol, not belonging to anyone. It was a fire and a sword. As Twilight sat confused, she wondered what it could mean. "Maybe Celestia would know?" She called for spike and asked him to right a letter to Celestia. "Dear Princess Celestia, the map is showing a strange symbol over by that crater formed by that light. Is there any books that could explain this? Your faithful student, Twilight sparkle." As Spike sent the letter, the strange symbol reappeared at The Castle of The Two Sisters. Then Spike handed Twilight a letter with the same symbol on it. Drowned in confusion, Twilight found the letter blank, then suddenly it caught into a white flame. Twilight suddenly stopped moving, eyes shut but still standing. "Twilight?" Asked Spike, "Twilight this isn't funny!" But Twilight still stood still. Spike ran to find Zecora, the local witch doctor. As spike ran, he saw the same symbol, but this time it was resembling a cutie mark, on a blue pony with a white mane. This pony was in the same state as Twilight, standing, not even breathing, eyes closed. Spike saw Zecora's hut, and ran as fast as he could. He entered without knocking, but she was reading a book with the sword and fire symbol on it. "Oh hello Spike. Were is Twilight?" Spike explained what happened and who he saw on the way. Suddenly, Zecora grabbed a red liquid and handed it to spike. "Pour some on anypony that is like that, and tell me what happens." Spike nodded and ran back to that pony in the woods, and poured some on him. His mane burst into flames then went out. "What?" said the strange pony. Spike then, without saying anything, ran for twilight. When he arrived, Twilight was still standing, but as he poured the potion on her, it suddenly boiled, but not harming Twilight. She woke up confused, and as spike explained what happened, she said, "Lets go find him."**

 **As they wonder the forest, a pony is seen chasing some strange lights. "Hey!" says Spike. The pony suddenly turn towards spike, and starts walking. "Ow!" Twilight shouts. "Whats wrong?" says Spike. Twilight responds, "Nothing." The pony finally ask, "Who are you guys?" As Spike explains what as been going on lately, Twilight keeps looking at the strange pony from every angle. "Whatever your looking for, your not gonna fin..." But he's cut off when Twilight screams "I found it!" The pony is filled with confusion, then suddenly grows wings. "Gaah!" Screams Twilight, "He has wings now!" The pony looks at his torso and finds large wings. "They're as big as Celestia's wings! But only alicorns get wings as big as those. Then the strange pony feels something sharp bursting through his skull. "He has a horn now! This is immpossible. How?" Screams Twilight. "I don't know who I am or why i'm here so I could care less about what I look like, just tell me things that I should know." Twilight and Spike sat for hours explaining where he is and what he is. "So let me gets this straight, i'm a magical horse with wings?" says the pony. Twilight nods. "Welp, explains why meat all of a sudden taste really bad." The pony explains what he remembers to Twilight and Spike which takes another few hours. "So you came... FIRE!" Spike screams and runs as Twilight studies the fire. "White fire?" Twilight ask him to come to Celestia's castle. "Here we are. This is were the princess lives." says Twilight. "This should be fun." he says. As they enter, they see a purple pony, almost like night. "Hello Luna." Says Twilight. "Hello Twilight, who is this?" She ask. "This is, well I don't know acctully." She says. After Twilight explains what happened, Luna guides the strange pony to Princess Celestia. "Welcome back Twilight, who is this?" Ask Celestia. "Not even he knows." Explained Twilight. "Right then, lets see what we might just find in the library then." Says Celestia. As they walk into the library, the pony's mark starts to glow, then his hair ignites again, while a book ignites as well. "There it is!" Says Luna. As they grab the book, the flame flies towards the pony. Suddenly his mane turns into a red fire, along with his tail and wings. "It can't be, can it sister?" ask Luna. Leaving even Celestia in confusion and doubt. "I'm afraid so, he is the Prince of Battle, our brother." Everyone struck by a sudden surge of fear and excitement. "But that means.." ask Twilight. "Yes my student, evolution is to occur, also, his name is War" she says.**

" **Go tell your friends to prepare to meet him, because they are to become royalty as well." Twilight leaves War behind and goes to alert her friends. "YAY!" Screams Pinkie Pie. "A new friend!" Twilight explains who he is. "So no new friend?" ask Pinkie, "Yes, sadly." Replies Twilight. As they finish telling the others, a guard from Crystal Empire ask to see War. "Wait, how do you know?" ask Twilight. "Princess Cadence told us to ask you about him, he seems dangerous." Says the guard. "He's at Celestia's castle." she says. "Thank you." the guard says as he walks away. "It's time for you guys to get your alicorn mark." says Twilight. All the ponies start cheering, and then night falls. "Well see you guys tomorrow." says Twilight as they all wave goodbye.**


	2. Destruction and Resurrection

Chapter 2

Destruction and Resurrection

After Twilight gathered her friends, they headed back to Celestia for instructions, but as soon as they got off the train, they would wish they never came back. A giant hole was ripped in the flag, half the castle was on fire, and Celestia and Luna were nowhere to be found. They tried to get back into the train but the door handle was melted off and the wheels were cracked. "Twilight, are you ok?" asked Applejack. "We need to get out of here!" Said a distant voice. "Luna!" screamed Twilight. Luna's mane was a odd shade of purple, and her cutie mark was glowing. "What happened, were is Celestia?" asked Rarity. "My name is not Luna, it's Nightmare Moon, and Celestia is really Celestial Heart." said Luna. "I don't understand, why are you different all of a sudden, it's like..." But Twilight was cut off when Luna said in anger, "It's war, he's changed us, every Alicorn has a secret power, but ours was too powerful, we were restricted from using it, I disobeyed the laws of power, and destroyed most of our old castle." she said. "But I thought you were angry because everybody slept through the night and played during the day?" Twilight asked. "That's a lie, I was sent to the moon because I was dying. Once one uses their power, they need to sleep next to their power source or they will be reborn into a monster, were do you think the Bringer of Harmony went?" she said. "He got turned to stone..." Twilight said, then went into a deep thinking session. "Discord!" she screamed. "Right, he was reborn into the Bringer of Chaos." Pinkie pie decided to grow wings, and soared into the clouds. "Wait what?" said Rainbow Dash. Then a pink lights came down over the castle, and the flag came back together and brick flew into perfect position. "The castle, its fixed!" Luna said in excitement. "She has a horn now, looks like Pinkie got her's first." As everyone stared at Pinkie Pie, they noticed a scent of cake and helium. "That was so fun, hey the castle is back to normal." said Pinkie Pie. They went on a search for Celestia when they found War standing over a Apple. "What is he doing?" asked Applejack. "He's seaching for you. Run!" screamed Luna. War suddenly looked at Applejack and sent a red beam up into the sky, and down into Apple Acres. "My family!" Applejack screamed as she ran for her farm. When they got there, they saw Applejack grow wings and a horn, then she shot up into the sky, and as you can guess it, the farm didn't come back with only apples, but loads of other things as well. "Giver of food." said Celestia. "Sister! Your back, but you were drained of power when fighting War, and reborn!" said Luna. "We never fought. We were exchanging powers, and thats how he destroyed your farm, so you can realize that you can create food Applejack." As Applejack looked over her farm, she saw a strange yellow crystal in the middle. "What is that?" She asked. "That is hunger's bane, anyone who touches it, shall be given food." As Applejack stood amazed, she started to get drowsy. "Get to the farm, and sleep under the trees if you want to stay with us." Said Celestia. As Applejack moved on, Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie. "How come she hasn't gotten drowsy?" she asked. "She feeds off of happiness, and since she is the Bringer of Happiness or God of Parties, she feeds off herself." Said Celestia as they moved on to find Rarity's power. "I can assume what it is." Said Applejack.


End file.
